This study is to test the hypothesis that infusion of a combination of neuroendocrine stress hormones (epinephrine, cortisol glucagon, arginine vasopressin and angiotensin II) will increase levels of circulating coagulation proteins and platelet reactivity and decrease circulating levels of coagulation inhibitors and fibrinolysis.